


Four's Company

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Daveed, Rafa, and Oak fulfill one of (Y/N)'s various kinks.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Okieriete Onaodowan, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs/Okieriete Onaodowan, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs/Okieriete Onaodowan/Reader, Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs/Reader, Rafael Casal/Okieriete Onaodowan, Rafael Casal/Reader
Series: Take Him Down a Couple Pegs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Four's Company

Daveed decided he didn’t want to go out and you couldn’t agree more. Work was hectic. You were tired. He was tired. You spent the evening eating, watching TV, and answering his random questions.

“Is your favorite ice cream still Oat of this Swirl?”

“Absolutely”, you grinned

“Are you caught up on Wicked Tuna?”

“I’m behind by at least five episodes”

“Amateur”

You were sitting close to each other on the couch. Your leg rested on his lap as he drew circles against your calf. He paused for a moment before he got to his next question.

“Do you have any more kinks?”

The room was filled with silence. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready to”, he continued, “I just know we had a lot of fun when we you told me you liked getting spanked and tied up or when we invited Emmy over”

“Now that was a lot of fun”, you smirked, “There is another kink, it’s a little strange...for some people”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”

Daveed gave your thigh a reassuring squeeze, then kissed your cheek. You moved closer to sit in his lap.

“It’s a breeding kink”

He sat in silence, giving you time to explain it. 

“I get turned on at the thought of having unprotected sex and possibly getting pregnant. It’s like being used”

“Don’t think I’ve heard of that before, but then again, I’m still somewhat new to this”

“Bullshit, Mr. I - Like - Getting - Pegged”

“Whoa”, he laughed, “When you think about it, what usually happens?”

“Umm...usually there’s you and two other people involved. You all take turns fucking me, talking about filling me up, and cumming inside me”

The way you squeezed your thighs together didn’t go unnoticed by Daveed. Just the thought of Daveed roughly fucking you into the couch and filling your pussy with his cum drove you insane. You wanted to be fucked until you were sore with cum dripping out of you.

“Who are the two people with us?”, he asked as he nipped at your neck

His hand made its way under your shirt as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. You arched your back and gasped. 

“I can’t hear you baby”

“We’ve already invited one of them over, remember?”

“Rafa and who else?”

“Oak”

“Oak? I know Rafa would be more than willing to participate. I’m not sure about Oak yet”, he pondered as he rubbed your clit through your panties. He kept one hand wrapped around your waist to keep you in place.

“You really think we can make this happen?”, you groaned 

“Of course. Anything for you”, he nipped at your neck again as he laid you down on the couch

Weeks went by with no mention of your confession.

The eight hours you spent in the office that day felt like a lifetime. As soon as you came home from work, you jumped in the shower, ready to forget your troubles. Daveed wouldn’t be home for another hour, so in the meantime, you would just relax. 

Or so you thought. 

When you stepped out of the shower, there was a baby blue sheer babydoll nightie neatly folded on the sink. Daveed left you instructions down to what perfume to put on before you stepped out of the bathroom. You compiled before stepping out and making your way to the bedroom.

You stepped into the dimly lit room, nervous and excited for what Daveed had planned. 

“She looks exquisite”, you heard from the corner of the room

“She always does”

Rafa and Oak sat on the couch grinning as soon as you walked in. 

“I told you she would be. She always does as she’s told. Isn’t that right, kitten?”

“Yes”

“Yes, what?”, he smirked as he slapped your ass

“Yes,  _ sir _ ”

“Good girl”

This was somewhat new to you. Usually you were the dominant one, but you put it aside from time to time with the exception of when Emmy came over. Daveed would never pass up the opportunity to be submissive for not one, but two women. For someone who enjoyed being submissive, Daveed loved to take charge when the moment called for it. 

He pushed you towards Rafa and Oak so they could get a better look at you. Rafa’s hands immediately went to your hips. He pulled you in before giving your ass a tight squeeze. 

He looked past you as if you weren’t even there, to speak to Daveed, “Is she ready?”

“When is she  _ not _ ready? The whore loves when all the attention is on her”

“Trust me, I know. How many cocks do you think she can take at the same time?”, Rafa asked as his hands slipped between your legs

“We already stretched her with two, remember?”

He smirked as he recalled the feeling of Daveed’s cock thrusting against his inside your pussy.

Oak kept his eyes on you throughout their conversation. You could see his cock filling out in the front of his pants. He gently gripped your wrist and pulled you so you were straddling his cock.

“I can’t wait to fuck you”, Oak whispered as he pressed himself against you

He gripped your hips to keep you pressed into him. You moaned as he started to grind against you. He was thicker than you expected. 

“As soon as Rafa and Daveed have their turn with you, I’m going to fill you to the brim until you think you can’t take anymore. I’m not going to stop until you’re begging me to cum inside you”

You fell into him, arms wrapped around his neck.

“I’m going to wreck you”, Oak said, barely above a whisper

“Fuck”, you sighed 

You grind against Oak’s cock until Rafa pulled you away, guiding you to the bed. Your hands start making their way to the hem of your nightie, but Rafa stops you.

“Keep it on baby. You look so pretty”, he cooed

With all eyes on you, Rafa told you to get on all fours. Your thighs spread, exposing your bare pussy for all to see. There was a part of you that was nervous. You’ve had sex with Rafa and Daveed before, but adding Oak to the mix was something new. Was he rough? Gentle? Did he like to tease or get straight to the point? 

You felt Rafa’s hand land on one cheek and you squealed. He gave your other cheek the same treatment and repeated the gesture until your ass started to turn pink before pushing the nightie up to your waist. 

Rafa hums when he finally gets to taste you. He presses into you, lapping at your folds, gripping your hips as his tongue slips into your pussy. You grip the sheets under you, cursing under your breath. Another smack lands on your ass and you finally release a moan. 

“Watch your mouth”, Daveed commands with a smirk

“Something tells me she likes getting spanked”, Oak mused

“It’s not even a punishment anymore because she likes it so much”

Daveed watched Oak, who was transfixed on you. Oak couldn’t look away. The way you arched your back and started to moan louder as Rafa worked you over with his tongue turned him on even more. The more you arched your back, the more you exposed yourself to them and you no longer cared. You wanted them to see all of you.

“She’s something else, isn’t she?”, Daveed smiled

All Oak could do was nod. 

“Wait until you get the chance to fuck her”

Oak tried to hold back a groan.

Rafa gripped your thighs tighter as he felt you cum. He never gave you a chance to come down from your high before he moved away. You felt his tongue creating circles against your anus. Your hands tangled in the sheets as you tried to keep yourself together.

In moments, Rafa asked Daveed for help before he returned to his place. Daveed wrapped his lips around your clit.

“Fuck”, you groaned

Rafa hit your ass harder this time. He was relentless. He did a new pattern every now then, so you didn’t get used to it. You could feel his tongue poking at your entrance until it loosened, allowing the tip of his tongue to enter.

Oak watched as you arched your back again and let out another moan. All you could do was beg them for more. He could see Rafa’s hand slip under you, playing your nipple. Oak unbuttoned his pants, giving himself enough room to start stroking his cock.

Rafa’s tongue stretched you some more as Daveed sucked your clit harder. They know you all too well, knowing you’re already close. Daveed roughly fucks you with two fingers and Rafa pinches your nipple harder until you’re cumming. Your body nearly gave out from the intensity, still trembling with their hands still on you. 

Daveed sucks your clit gently as you come down. He sucks his fingers clean, groaning at how sweet you taste. Oak finally moves from his spot and approaches you. You have no idea he’s there until you feel him licking your pussy. You moan as he pulls you closer, squeezing your hips tight. 

“You’re right. She does taste amazing”, Oak said as he licked his lips 

They moved to the opposite side of the bed, so Rafa could fuck you. He instructed you to stay on all fours. He took his time taking his clothes off before he could get to you. Rafa stroked his cock before slowly sliding the tip in. 

“Fuck. She’s soaked”, he groaned 

For a moment, he slipped his tip in and out your pussy, smirking at your failed attempts to squeeze yourself around him. He bottoms out with a sigh and a possessive grip on your hips. You were his for that moment and no one else’s. 

You met his thrusts, throwing your hips back. Rafa removed his hands, allowing you to fuck yourself on his cock without him doing anything.

“Please”, you cried, begging him to fuck you some more

He grabbed your hips, sure to leave a bruise and started fucking you even harder. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this? To cum inside your little pussy again?”, Rafa smirked as he you squeezed around him

His sloppy thrusts pushed you into the pillows in front of you. 

“Rafa”, you moaned

“What was that?”, he asked as slapped one cheek as hard as he could

You cried out, apologizing for your mistake.

“Sir, I’m so close”

“Good you little slut”, he gasped, still not used to how soaked your pussy was, “Can’t wait to see how much cum you can take before it starts dripping out of your pussy. Can you even handle all of that? All of our cocks filling you up one by one”

You gripped the sheets again, ready to scream. Daveed and Oak watched, cocks already hard. They were ready for their turn with you, but knew they had to wait. Daveed wanted to touch himself as he watched his best friend fuck you, but he decided against it, fearing he would finish before he had a turn. Oak stroked himself anyway, listening to Rafa’s grunts and your moans fill the room. 

“You really are just a little whore, aren’t you?”, he said as he thrusted harder

“Yes. Yes, sir”

The thought of having to take all of their cocks in one evening would be enough to drive anyone mad, but you wanted it more than you could ever imagine. 

“Please”, you begged

Rafa’s thrusts grew sloppier after you came. Your hips nearly gave out as you felt the aftershocks of your orgasm. Rafa came soon after, cursing as he spilled inside of you. This wasn’t the first time this happened, but it was the first time it happened under these circumstances and that made it so much sweeter. 

You moaned as you felt a little cum drip from your pussy. You could feel Rafa’s hands rubbing where he squeezed your hips. His fingers worked his way to your lower back, then up to your shoulders. You sighed as you relaxed into the mattress.

“Don’t get too comfortable”, Rafa stammered, “You still have two more to go”

Rafa slowly pulled out, knowing he was still sensitive. 

“Move over a little”, Oak smiled

Daveed and Oak groaned as they saw the little bit of cum ready to drip out of your pussy. 

“Fuck” Daveed groaned, “I guess it’s my turn baby”

Rafa sat on the dresser next to Oak. He didn’t have the energy to stand. He wanted to make a smart remark about giving you a better time than Daveed ever could, but the moment he felt Oak roll the tip of his sensitive cock between his fingers he was at a loss for words. A moan slipped out so loud, it made Daveed turn around.

“Keep going and he’ll be putty in your hands”

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Oak laughed as he toyed with his friend 

He continued to mess with Rafa, playing with the intensity of how hard to play with his cock. Rafa groaned and screamed into the crook of Oak’s neck, his body going limp and falling into him.

“Lay on your back baby”

You lay down, watching as he pushed the nightie up past your stomach. Daveed shuddered as he shoved his cock in. You were so warm and so wet, it was hard not to cum right then and there.

He took a breath as he took you in. Your legs were spread for him, the nightie was clinging to you by the thin veil of sweat starting to form, and you already looked spent. Yet you still begged him to fuck you as rough as he could.

He pressed his body against yours, slamming into you relentlessly. Daveed kissed your neck, then sank his teeth into your sweet spot. It started to hurt, yet it felt so good. He took his time kissing and nipping his way from your neck to your jaw, then your lips. Daveed kissed his way to your ear.

“Are you going to let me fill you up like Rafa did?”, he asked

Your back arched as you tried to take more of him in.

“Oh my God”, you moaned

“Can’t wait to see you walking around the house, belly swollen with our baby”, Daveed groaned, “If we have to fuck you every night until you get pregnant then we fucking will”

Daveed could feel his head spinning from your soft whimpers. He was getting more into it by the second. The thought of cumming inside you and getting you pregnant made his cock twitch in anticipation. He held onto you tight, thrusting into you relentlessly. His mind was filled with thoughts of you walking around the house, pregnant with his child. 

“Fuck”, he moaned against your ear, “I’m so close”

Daveed gave you a sweet kiss before looking you in the eye.

“Always a good girl for me”

“Daddy”, you pleaded

That was his undoing. His thrusts became erratic. Before he knew it, you were screaming as you came around him. Daveed cursed as he finally came too, almost filling you to the brink with his cum.

He stayed buried inside you for a moment, kissing your closed eyelids and cheeks as you tried to catch your breath. 

“You still have one more cock to take baby”, he cooed, “I can’t wait to see what your pussy dripping from all of our cum”

Daveed pulled you into a dominating kiss. You knew he was as turned as you were. Rafa moved from Oak’s shoulder as he made his way to you. Daveed sat next to Rafa, who started grinning at him the moment he stepped away from you. As Oak grew closer, you heard Daveed moan. He gripped the edge of the chair, jaw slacked, and eyes rolled back. Rafa was between his legs sucking his cock.

“Rafa...I’m not hard”, he managed to get out

“I know”, Rafa grinned, “But it feels good, right?”

All Daveed could do was moan as Rafa went back to sucking his cock.

Oak sat with his back against the headboard, clothes discarded before he reached the bed. He looked at you, sprawled across the bed, legs wide open as you tried to catch your breath.

“Take your clothes off”, he demanded 

You pulled the nightie off, then climbed in his lap. You felt his hand sink down on one cheek.

“Didn’t even have to tell you where to sit”

You expected Oak to be rougher than both Daveed and Rafa, but he gently pulled you in for a kiss. He resumed what he started earlier and rubbed his cock against your clit. 

Your body relaxed into his as you wrapped your arms around his neck. In seconds, you were ready to curse, but you knew better. Oak appeared to be gentle, yet you had no idea how he would punish you. You were ready to cum in mere moments before he pulled away.

“Daveed was right”, Oak said as he sank into you, “You’re such a good girl”

He mouth made its way to the sweet spot on your neck. 

“Do anything for cock and a good time, huh?”

A moan escaped your lips as he bites down on your neck hard.

“The little cockslut loves it. Do anything as long as she gets to cum”, Daveed managed between moans, “Just wants to be bred”

Rafa finally came up with a triumphant grin on his face. Daveed sank into the couch, eyes still on you and Oak. 

"Isn't that right baby?", Rafa taunted, "What are you here for?"

"To be bred by daddy and his friends"

"Good job baby girl", Daveed smiled as Oak cursed under his breath

Oak placed his hands on your hips and thrusts into you. As you held on to him, meeting every one of his thrusts, he gripped your hips tighter. You knew by the end of the night, there would be some bruising. 

“Can you hear that (Y/N)?”, Oak groaned, “All of that cum in your little pussy”

You pressed your body into his, failing at keeping yourself together. The stretch was almost unbearable. Almost. 

“All I want to do is cum inside you and watch it drip down your thighs”, Oak whispered in your ear as his thrusts grew rougher, “I know it belongs to daddy, but who has you now?"

You gasped at Oak's audacity, but it still turned you on. How dare he? You knew who it belonged to and it wasn't him. Oak slapped your ass harder than before when you failed to answer.

"You heard the man", Daveed sneered

In seconds, Oak pushed you on the mattress with your legs wrapped around him. The angle and the rough pace he set was tortuous. You could feel yourself squeezing around his cock as he stretched you even more.

"You", you said barely above a whisper

"What was that", Oak said as he smacked your ass again

"My pussy belongs to you"

You didn’t think you had it in you to cum yet again and here you were. The sound of his cock inside of you. Whispering in your ear. Holding on to you for dear life. It didn’t take much for you to have such an Earth shattering orgasm. 

Your body was on autopilot. Oak sat you in his lap again. Still not down from your high, you put your hands on his shoulders for leverage and road Oak like your life depended on it. He was shocked at your newfound energy.

“I need you to cum inside me,  _ please _ ”, you panted

You couldn’t believe what was coming out of your mouth. You begged him to keep filling you, breeding you until you were finally pregnant.

“Who would have thought a sweetheart like you would want to get bred like a whore. I’m with Daveed. I can’t wait to see you walking around the house, belly swollen with our baby and even then, that won’t stop us from fucking and filling you up”

Oak’s hands trembled a little. He pulled you close, holding onto you as he came inside of you. It felt like forever. Oak rolled you onto your back, kissing all over your neck and shoulders. He absentmindedly thrusted into you as Daveed and Rafa sat on both sides of you. 

You couldn’t keep your body from shaking. Oak finally pulled out. 

“Spread your legs for us baby”, Daveed smirked

They cursed as they got a good look. Cum was smeared in between your thighs as a little dripped out. If they had it in them, they would have fucked you all over again. 

“Get the plug”

Rafa went into the drawer he knew like the back of his hand. It was where you kept all of the toys. He pulled out a small plug and tossed it to Daveed. 

Daveed smirked as he slipped the plug in.

Rafa leaned in and sucked your nipple. Your body was so sensitive, your back arched off the mattress. Daveed followed suit while Oak gently licked your clit. 

Your body couldn’t take it. Oak lapped at your clit as he pushed the plug in and out of you. They all held you close with one goal in mind. 

Between you being sensitive, the sensation of Oak humming as his lips wrapped around your clit, and intensity of Rafa and Daveed sucking your nipples, you came one more time. Your screams echoed through the house. The sucking became less intense. 

Your body was starting to give out, body completely spent.

When your eyes finally opened, their eyes were on your dripping pussy. 

“Daveed”, you grinned, “it's your turn next"

Rafa and Oak smiled at him as he began to blush, "Yeah. Next time"

You smile as you begin to doze off, letting sleep finally take you.

"There's no way she isn't pregnant after this", Daveed grinned

"Three cocks on one night? We'll see", Oak laughed

Daveed and Oak claimed both sides of you while Rafa cuddled into Oak. They managed to set up a date for another escapade that you were sure to enjoy. Rafa dozed off first, then Oak. Daveed stayed up for a few minutes longer than everyone else. His mind wondered as his hand rubbed your stomach.

'One day', he thought to himself as he finally let sleep take him.

  
  
  



End file.
